On and On and On
"On and On and On" is a pop song recorded by Swedish pop group ABBA in 1980 for their Super Trouper album. It was released as a single in a limited number of countries. Background[edit source | editbeta] The track, which had working titles "Esses vad det svänger när man spelar jazz" (roughly translated as "God Almighty How it Swings When You're Playing Jazz") and "'Til the Night is Gone", was released as a single in a few countries, namely the United States, Canada, Japan, Argentina, France and Australia. The B-side was "The Piper", also taken from the Super Trouper album. In Canada though, the B-side was "Our Last Summer", also from Super Trouper. The single reached the top 10 in Australia, where it peaked at number 9. Although the song only managed to reach number 90 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart in the U.S., its inclusion on a 12-inch single with the songs "Super Trouper" and "Lay All Your Love on Me" merits all three songs as having reached number 1 on theAmerican dance chart in May 1981. An early mix of the song was used in the accompanying music video, but not released on record in stereo until 2011, and it features an extra verse: :"Standing up is scary if you think you're gonna fall / :Like a Humpty-Dumpty 'fraid of falling off your wall / :I say if you ever wanna know what's going on / :Gotta keep on rocking baby, 'till the night is gone..." And for the first time since ABBA made music videos, "On and On and On" music video did not feature any live movement of ABBA, instead, a photo montage was made from their Las Vegas, United States tour was used to (somehow) match the action of the photos with song. The song is in the Dorian mode. Chart placings[edit source | editbeta] Cover versions[edit source | editbeta] *The song's chorus has a backing vocals arrangement clearly influenced by one of Benny Andersson's favorite bands, The Beach Boys, and in particular their 1968 hit "Do It Again". In 1981, Beach Boys member Mike Love returned the compliment by covering "On and On and On" on his solo album Looking Back with Love. It was also included years later on the 1999 compilation ABBA: A Tribute – The 25th Anniversary Celebration. *The 1992 compilation ABBA: The Tribute contained a cover by Swedish rock musician/singer Mats Ronander. *The 1995 New Zealand compilation Abbasalutely contains a cover by Tall Dwarfs. *The San Francisco Gay Men's Chorus recorded a cover of the song for their 1997 album ExtrABBAganza!. *An eurodance cover by Italian act Raffa was released as a single in 1997.[1] *Almighty Records released several eurodance cover remixes of the song from the group Abbacadabra during the late 1990s. Various remixes can be found on the 2008 compilation We Love ABBA: The Mamma Mia Dance Compilation. Audio samples can be heard on the official Almighty Records website. Category:1980 singles